House Calls
(6) (12) (6) |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Mires }} Field Medic Casey needs you to deliver bandages to Captain Spence, Anti-Bacterial Spray to Lt. Funderburk, and Anti-toxins to Corporal Copeland. When you're finished return to Field Medic Casey. Find Corporal Copeland Around 364.3, 240.2 Protect Copeland's Position * Kill the Class VII Stalker Deliver Anti-Toxins to Corp. Copeland Find Lt. Funderburk approx 230,-220 or loc 232,229,5 (note the absence of - sign on the second coord) (because the radio signal marker is lost if you die after finding him) Protect Funderburk's Men Deliver Anti-Bacterial Spray to Lt. Funderburk Find Captain Spence Very easy to lose track of this guy when east just outside fort lapyx. 443,-558 or loc 449 234 -332 Defend Spence's Position Deliver Bandages to Captain Spence Briefing Field Medic Casey: : I'm trusting you to make these deliveries to dangerous battlefield locations, ok? It's getting hectic out here. I've got too many wounded to tend to, and not enough men to help out. I know you're probably not a trained surgeon, but there is something you could do to help. : I'm betting you've heard we have a lot of drugs being stolen from medical supplies throughout the field. I know there was a problem with it on Foreas, hell, you were probably around during then. Anyway, I'm not sure who to trust around here, but word around the water cooler is that you're someone who can be trusted. So take these bandages to Captain Spence and this Anti-bacterial to Lt. Funderburk. When you're done with that take these Anti-toxins to Corporal Copeland. The Anti-toxins are popular on the black market because they can be made into a hallucinogen. Take them to the corporal, and no one else, understand? Deliver Anti-Toxins to Corp. Copeland Corporal Copeland: : Hey, finally. Man we got people getting sick left and right. I don't know what it was, some kind of spore from some plant or something. But these anti-toxins sure do the trick. Thanks for dropping these off. Deliver Anti-Bacterial Spray to Lt. Funderburk Lt. Funderburk: : Fantastic! I was afraid this stuff wasn't coming. I got a pretty good gash on my leg fighting a Thrax off with my boots. This stuff is a life saver. Deliver Bandages to Captain Spence Captain Spence: : Are those the bandages I requested? That Casey sure knows how to get things done. I don't know where we'd be without him. Hey, thanks to you too, you know, for bringing them. Debriefing Field Medic Casey: : Got all those medical supplies dropped off did you? Good, good. Here, take this, it's not much, but you've probably just saved dozens of lives so I'll give you what I can. Defending Copeland means killing the stalker that spawns nearby. Defending Funderburk means ???. Defending Spence means killing some of the enemies spawning nearby, unclear which. I got credit for defending Funderburk (his location is 240, -7) after kill 2 caretakers and a thrax soldier that spawned at 214 225 10. There were 2 Keal as well, but I got credit before they died. Karlman 19:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ;From Alexian: Copeland 's loc is 362, 440 if u can, run to Copeland before u kill stalker, it ll auto update, then kill the stalker, otherwise u ahve to wait for it spawn and kill it again. Funderburk 's loc is 215, 15 same thing, run to him and get update before u shoot, it happened to me that no need to kill the 2 Kaels and get update for protecting him, but they will bug u all along and i still have to kill them anyway. Captain Spence 's loc is 461, -102 NW of Lapyx CP.Don't forget to get update before u kill, this one is easy, just kill a few thraxs and it s done. now u can go back to Field medic Cassey for reward, he s at Fort Condor loc is 212,717 ,